


Tattered and Torn

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You know who your soulmate, and you two are friends, but he doesn't realize you're soulmates. In fact, he's dating someone else. You don't say anything, until one day it just comes out. Then all hell breaks loose.





	Tattered and Torn

You look down at the small Apocalypse of the Dammed logo on your wrist and immediately felt bad looking at it. People think that the worst feeling is not knowing their soulmate, but they are wrong. The worst feeling is knowing who your soulmate is but having them either not want you or not knowing you’re soulmates. You couldn’t figure out which one, but you knew you wanted something more. You wanted to kiss him, and date him, for you to be his and for him to be yours.  
The way his eyes brought you such joy and warmth when you looked into them. The way his hands brushed through his hair when he was nervous. The way his smile provoked laughter. It was all entrancing to you.  
And yet you couldn’t do anything about it. Because he was dating someone else. Sammy, his significant other, was perfectly nice and lovely. You couldn’t hate them for taking Michael away from you. They didn’t know that you two were actually soulmates. He thought that the video game symbol on their arm was his. You sigh and dig your nails into the marking on your wrist. It was your own damn fault for thinking you could find your soulmate and that there would be no problems with getting with them. You once again look at the cassette, you had scratched your nails into it so many times, it almost distorted the image.  
“(Y/N)?” you are brought back to the present from his voice. “Huh? Yeah sorry. Was kinda zoning for a sec.”  
“No, it’s fine” he chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “I was saying that we’re here.”  
“Oh, great.” You step out of his PT cruiser and go down to his basement. “So, what’s up?” you ask as you sit down on one of the bean bag chairs. He had called you because he needed to ask your advice on something which got you a little worried, but you kept it down.  
“I just… Sammy and I are great together, and I like them a lot. But, there’s just something that’s missing, ya know? It’s like, I know they’re my soulmate and whatever, but just… things don’t completely click like people say it should.” You nod knowingly. You knew the reason why it didn’t click, because they weren’t his soulmate, but you couldn’t say that out loud. You couldn’t do that to him.  
“I mean, sure but…” you get up the courage to at least plant the seed, “maybe you guys aren’t?”  
“What do you mean” he looks at you confused.  
“I mean what if it’s a mistake? Like, their soulmate has similar interests to you and they have similar interest to yours… whatever, I mean it’s just a thought.” You quickly blurted out the last part.  
“I mean I guess, but have you ever heard of that happening?”  
“Well…” you pause, thinking of anything else to say. “Let’s just play a game, huh? It’ll take your mind off of it for a bit.”  
“I guess. It’s just hard to shake”  
“I get that.” You reach out to grab a controller. The only problem is, that your sleeve rode up, and he caught a glimpse of your wrist. “Hey, your picture’s a little scratched up, you okay?”  
“Yeah. Fine.” You quickly hand him the controller, so you can change the subject.  
“No, I’m serious, it looks like you’ve been picking at it. What’s up?”  
“I-it’s nothing Michael, can we please just drop it.”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t just drop this. What’s wrong with your soulmate?”  
“Nothing’s wrong with them Michael”  
“Then why do you keep scratching at your picture like you want it to come off?” his tone started to raise a little bit.  
“I don’t. I just… like to fidget.”  
“Oh please, and I’m sure your other wrist is the same way. Just let me see it. There must be something I can do.” He goes to take your hand, but you yank it away.  
“Geez, what’s up with you? You’re acting kinda crazy.”  
“it’s nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Then why can’t I see your mark?”  
“Because I… I… it’s complicated.”  
“What do you mean complicated? How is anything about soulmates complicated? You find the person who you’re meant to be with and then you start dating, end of story!”  
“That’s the problem!” you yell a little louder than you would have liked.  
There is a slight pause and he says, “I’m sorry, but I’m not following.” You sigh, knowing that you were out of options. You roll up your sleeve, so he can see it. Once he sees the mark, you can see the gears turning in his head to figure this out. When he does, he looks up at you in shock, “You mean we’re… I’m your… but I thought that… and then they also have… but I have…”  
You nod and look down, upset that you did this to him. “You look like you need some time to think… I-I’ll go” before he can say anything to make you stay, you run out, so he can’t see the tears forming in your eyes. It was clear that he was gonna stay with Sammy and leave you stranded, alone forever, and there was nothing you could do to change that. They were good together, and you wanted to be happy for him, but you just couldn’t.  
. . .  
You spent the rest of the weekend in your room, feeling as if you were just broken up with. The one glimmer of hope you had was now crushed. There was no chance that he’d be staying with you. Around 5 on Sunday, you hear a knock at the door. You wipe the tears from your eyes and check to make sure you looked mildly presentable. You go to open the door and see Michael standing there. “…hey” he says with a small smile, but overall just looks worried.  
“Um… hey” you say a little awkwardly. You didn’t know how you two would fair moving forward.  
“Can I… can I come in?” he asks. You gesture inside and sit on the couch with him.  
“So, what can I help you wi-”  
“Sammy and I broke up?”  
You looked at him, completely shocked, “what?”  
“They said that they found their real soulmate and then broke things off with me”  
“Oh… I-I’m sorry.”  
“No, no don’t be. I’m fine. I just… I’ve thought a lot since Friday and… I realized how much I need you. I mean, I didn’t see you for like what, a day? And I couldn’t live with myself because you weren’t near me. A-and I just sorta realized that that’s what they talk about in all those movies about this kinda thing, that feeling of never wanted to be away from each other. I felt that a little with Sammy, but with you… it’s so much stronger. And then I started to realize how amazing you are, and how blind I was not to see it! You are so smart, and funny, and just overall perfect and you never cease to amaze me. I like you, hell I may even love you and now I see that. I see that, and I am so sorry that I put you through all this.” By the end of his speech, you’re both crying. You wrap him up in a giant hug and cry into his shoulder, “I love you too Mikey… I love you too” he wraps you up in his arms and you stay like that for a while, cuddling and whispering “I love you”s to each other.  
It was the happiest you’ve felt in a long time.


End file.
